Queen Lola's Throne
by Spagthesis
Summary: Twenty years into the future, Lola takes her special throne. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: An older Lolacoln one shot fantasy scenario type deal. Originally posted on my pastebin on 9/27/18. Due to being burned out, and not feeling any enjoyment when writing, I've decided to make this my last Loud House fic. My other story will be updated eventually, but other than that I have no plans to do anymore. This is farewell. EDIT: The itch... came back, so my apologies for this message if it misled people.**

* * *

Two decades into a dark future, Lola stood before her underlings with pride. Having achieved the status of a queen, she looked down at them figuratively and literally. They were her property. Including Lincoln, her special lover and husband to be. It's an arrangement that took some adjusting to, but the man eventually boarded the ship.

With her arms spread out, she addressed her people. "All of you, kneel down and keep your eyes on me. I want you to see me take my 'special' throne here tonight..."

Understanding the consequences of crossing Lola, everyone hurried onto their knees and glued their eyes on her as told. Something was going to happen, they just didn't know what. Knowing who she is, it's bound to be something resplendent.

Lola turned her head to the side.

"Lana, bring out Lincoln." She ordered, smirking.

Giving a nod, her sister walked back and snatched their brother.

She held the man by the arm, guiding him to his unknown fate.

"I hope you're ready for this." She chuckled. She had recently been filled in on what's about to take place.

Lincoln was utterly clueless. "What's even happening?"

"You'll see..." Lana assured, handing him off to her twin.

A quick shove left Lincoln in close vicinity to Lola.

She grinned at him, knowing exactly where to begin next.

The queen pressed both hands on his charming face.

"Remove your clothes, Lincoln." She spoke sternly, yet also with a great hint of lust, intent on having some real fun tonight regardless of who knows, or sees.

"What? Why?" He questioned, a bit flabbergasted. Now, he always knew she was kinda crazy, though he couldn't help but wonder why she's demanding this here. This isn't the right place. That kind of action is generally saved for the bedroom, not the hall... with everyone watching. How embarrassing.

"Don't ever question me." She said bitterly. "Hurry up and take off your clothes, I won't say it again."

Lincoln understood, but felt self consciousness boiling inside him to an ugly extent.

Hesitantly, he peeled off each article of clothing up until he was down to his boxers.

His eyes flooded with embarrassment, so instead he turned away from the crowd and stared at his sister.

Lola showed absolutely no sympathy. "Go on, take them off."

Giving one last go, Lincoln peeled his boxers off reluctantly.

His face shrunk as he glanced over at the vast crowd.

Surprisingly, they held their tongue, keeping in any chuckles or laughter inside, either having known that would only get them killed under the queen's orders, or they just weren't amused by his nude state.

The full reveal in public view became something else. Lola is no stranger to his body, yet she took more than a moment to examine him. She viewed him from multiple angles, digesting his outer beauty, though mostly appreciating the beast between his legs as if she's never seen, or experienced it before.

She crept up to his ear and whispered. "Sit on the throne, Lincoln."

Her cold breath caused him to shiver.

He kept his mouth shut, remembering that she wasn't to be questioned. Granted, he figured he wasn't worthy for such a thing, seeing how the throne is reserved for his tyrannical little sister and nobody else.

Nonetheless, it was an order. So, not wanting to disobey, Lincoln walked up to the royal seat slowly.

Once in range, he turned around and looked at Lola, noticing that he had her approval.

Following receiving a simple nod, he seated himself on the throne, finding some brief comfort in the velvet cushion.

Sitting upright, he scanned the entire room, witnessing all those people goggling at him. He was slightly calmer, but also completely misplaced as he waited for her next move.

Lola smiled while approaching him, her lust filled eyes fixating on his goods.

"Get your sword ready."

Lincoln felt a tingle shoot down his spine. He obviously wasn't one to shy away from sex with her, hell, he even began to relax a little. However, if she was doing what he thought, then she's really insane.

Regardless, he went with the flow by commencing touching himself no matter the awkwardness.

The woman turned around to address her people again. "My lover sits on my throne, yet he does not own it. Because it is mine, he is mine, they will always be. No matter what..."

Lola glanced at Lincoln, spotting his rod now standing tall and ready.

"Perfect..." She said under her breath.

She exaggerated her walk, swinging her hips wildly while getting near her brother.

"Now, it's my turn to sit down." She spoke, sporting a lustful smile.

Before Lincoln had time to really brace himself, Lola lifted the back of her skirt and took her throne.

Her massive rear slammed onto his pelvis, burying his cock deep inside her, sheathing his sword just as planned.

A deep grunt escaped the man's lips.

Having heard him, Lola backed up, resting her head next to his and getting a peek at his face.

"Hold me." She moaned.

Lincoln put his arms around her and held on for her order, but also for his life.

"What now?" He thought, feeling lost as he held her tight. Surely, there is something more to this.

Lola chuckled at how clueless he looked. He wasn't ready for this, yet much like their bond, he'd have to adjust.

"My people, you will watch my brother and I make love." She announced sincerely.

The crowd murmured among themselves while viewing her. They sat tight and did their best to focus on the presentation before them despite how oddball it was.

"Oh, no." Lincoln whispered. Why the hell did she wanna make this public? He couldn't grasp it. For someone like her who often retained a classy status, this was anything but.

"Touch me." Lola said lustfully, kicking things off.

Overcoming his fear and submitting to his sister's will, Lincoln crept a hand under her dress, traveling up towards her breasts.

He kneaded both while breathing in, and viewing her hips rock on him.

Involuntary sounds echoed out of him when feeling her weight pound against his pelvis with reckless abandon.

Lola grinned wickedly, seeing the crowd watch them screw. Everything's going as planned, and this was only the beginning.

"All the way inside..." She whined, taking in every inch repeatedly.

Lincoln groaned as his stiff cock pierced through her. It wasn't his first time with her, though he could sense her aggression being over the top. Her womb felt tighter, wetter, and much more formidable.

Acknowledging that, he kept his momentum going as his sister bounced on him persistently.

"Spank me." She demanded suddenly.

Obeying, Lincoln lifted her skirt high, seeing her large cheeks in motion.

He smacked the vulnerable skin. It took only one clap to see her flesh jiggle so greatly. Her butt was a force to be reckoned with.

Lola let out tiny squeaks of pleasure upon taking the hit. "Harder..."

Keeping things rolling, and her cheeks waving, Lincoln followed up by giving a few rougher smacks.

Each buttock became redder by the second, and the woman sensed it much to her delight. A bit over the top, yet the contrast of intense pleasure and brief pain drove her over the edge.

"Fuck me!" Lola wailed.

Lincoln pushed his weight up little by little, meeting her halfway and going in as deep as possible.

His heart began racing due to the pressure below.

Her vaginal walls got even tighter, gripping his cock like a chinese finger trap. Each thrust in nearly drained him.

"Ooooh." Lola cried as she rode him.

She pulled her head back a bit, trying to get a good look at his face as she kept going.

He pressed his lips to her neck and held on with all his might.

However, the queen began changing her position to face him.

Through some awkward movements, she turned and sunk herself onto his piece again.

She grabbed his hands, moving them to her chest.

Unable to resist such an offer, Lincoln ran his fingers up her bountiful breasts.

He rubbed each tender nipple while she stared him down with her hungry eyes.

"You like fucking your little sister, don't you, Lincy?"

"Yes..." Lincoln confessed, looking straight at her and blocking out those watching from afar.

Lola beamed. She was in control here, just as she desired. He wasn't a fighter either, not that had any reason to battle her love and feelings for him.

Focused on her lover, she decided to dish out a few questions to him, hoping to keep her ego and status standing tall.

"Now, who's the prettiest woman you know?" Lola asked, keeping her voice soft, attempting to manage some sort of legitimate intimacy.

Lincoln didn't expect this, but he answered as he saw fit. "You."

"That's right. I'm the prettiest, the best!" Lola gloated upon riding firmly.

She couldn't only have that one thing. "...And who's the smartest woman you know?"

"Lisa." Lincoln responded truthfully, even if it may not have been the best thing to do. Whenever intelligence came into mind, he thought of their genius sister before anyone else.

*Slap*

"Besides her!" She scowled.

"You..." The man said, squinting from modest pain.

"Correct!" Lola laughed wildly, keeping her rhythm steady, making sure that rod slipped in and out by the second.

She leaned in, giving him a light kiss and tasting the mouth that stroked her ego.

Then she licked her lips.

Facing her while their bodies kept motioning, Lincoln felt like tapping out. He was on the verge of cumming, and he could sense his member submerged in her juices.

The motion became accompanied by a squelching sound that repeated along with their skins clapping amidst the action. The dual noises echoed throughout the room.

When he started grunting from the pressure of her insides, Lola smirked again. "You're pretty close, aren't you?"

Lincoln didn't respond.

Instead, he eyed down at his penis pounding his younger sister's pussy.

Looking to wrap things up, Lola caressed his face and gazed gratifyingly into his eyes.

"Give me your seed, give me a little princess..." She moaned heavily while slamming her hips onto on him.

Lincoln glanced up as he held her by the hips and handled the final loving rides to his best ability.

The pleasure overwhelmed him more with each second that went on. He's gonna blow, and so he will.

Lola finally felt his cum flowing inside her.

"Lincy..." She whimpered in a childish tone.

The sensation made her heart skip a few beats. In a blink of an eye, she saw the old days flash on back to every special moment they shared when they were kids. The intense pageant training, the events themselves, and all those tea parties alongside every time he helped her read, or consoled her to ease any pain she was conflicted with. Lincoln is the one. The only person who can father a child for her.

While that dashed through her mind, she dropped down, allowing his member to pierce her as deeply as possible.

Lola grabbed his hands, holding them to her hips.

"Cum, give me all you've got, Lincy." She mewled.

Lincoln braced himself as his penis drained every drop of warm semen he had.

He breathed stiffly, and groaned when her walls sucked him completely dry.

Many pumps later, he glanced down, seeing their reddened parts still connected, and leaking the entirety of their love.

In a burst of excitement, Lola kissed him upon successfully milking him.

Her tongue danced inside his mouth, and she held on oh so tight to his shoulders. The notion of not letting go overcame her. Although, she understood that her grand demonstration was officially a success. Now, there's one last thing she must do.

Lincoln sighed with sexual relief as the woman bit her lip at him.

"I've gotta get up." She spoke calmly.

Then when she proceeded to do just that, a squishy sound occurred while pushing her body up. Leftover love making liquids splattered out directly onto her man's crotch, much to his dismay.

In a heartbeat, Lola lifted her dress up, flashing her soaked sex pridefully to the people.

"The deed is done!"

Lincoln sunk in his chair, feeling a bit terrified of her never ending boldness. A special quality to her, and without it, she might not have gotten this dream of authority.

On the other hand, the people in the audience cheered. The atmosphere was that of a talent show, a very unusual one. Regardless, their ruler is going to be a mother, it's a blessing in their eyes.

"You're all dismissed." Lola announced.

As the crowd began to scatter, she spoke again. "Except you, Lincoln. Stay right where you are."

Complying, he sat tight while the rest made their exit.

The energy of the hall altered with the others gone. However, Lola still wasn't quite done yet. Even after the main satisfaction, she wouldn't let up. She wanted to remain seated, impaled forever.

She did so, going right back to where she started.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked, sitting on and enduring his member inside her vagina once again.

"I'm fine, just a little... glad it's over." Lincoln admitted anxiously.

"Oh? Am I not good enough for you?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes like a teenage girl.

"No, you're amazing, bu it just felt strange with everyone watching us. I prefer something more... intimate." He explained, holding onto her affectionately.

"Hmph. That may be, but I had to make my point. We're together, Lincoln. We're lovers, now and forever." Lola stated, finding herself fixating on her last words.

"You do love me, right?"

"Of course I do." He responded, becoming slightly defensive from the subtle doubt in her tone.

Lola held onto his hand and shifted her head back to glance at him.

"Next time we make love, it's gonna be in our bedroom. Just the two of us, okay?" It's a promise she intended to keep, knowing how important the truth and meaning behind words remained to her.

Lincoln became relieved hearing that promise.

"That sounds perfect." He said warmly.

Following that brief conversation, Lola felt the time was right to finally get up.

She grunted when his length exited her at such a fast rate.

Lola recovered, smiling while standing before him.

She rubbed a finger between her lower lips, collecting a sample of his cum.

Looking lustfully at her man, she scored a solid taste of what he had shot inside her.

"It's gonna be a girl." Lola stated, grinning confidently.

Lincoln furrowed his brow. A shot in the dark, yet he could only wonder if she's right.

"Now, let's get some rest." Lola said.

Feeling beat, the man took her hand, following her lead into their chamber. Comfy sheets and close quarters awaited them both. They can surely use some sleep after that bizarre sexual encounter.

As Lincoln currently rested next to his sister, something crossed his mind. "Lola, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" She questioned, concerned by his delicate tone.

"How do you know it's gonna be a girl? I mean, what if it's a boy?" He asked.

"Well, it was only a wild guess. Either way is a win-win. Our boy would as handsome as you." She cooed, pinching his cheek. "Or our girl will be as beautiful as me."

Lincoln smiled, his eyes lighting up.

He placed his hand firmly on stomach, hoping to get a sense, or see a sign of the supposed inevitable birth of their kin, despite it clearly being way too early to tell.

Lola snuggled closer to him, then said. "Or... we could have twins. Maybe girls even, I'm sure they'd both be exactly like me."

"Wouldn't that be amazing?" The queen purred, becoming already attached to the idea.

That vision swam through Lincoln's mind. He'll know the actual outcome in time, but he still thought of it in the many years to follow.

"That's gonna be a lot of tea parties, pageants, and... two thrones?"


End file.
